Verdades y Desafíos con ¡¡LAS PPGZ Y LOS RRB!
by Mey-chan Sakura
Summary: Tres presentadoras: una realista y seria; otra dulce y compasiva y la otra sádica y malvada ¿Qué se obtiene si ponemos a estas tres chicas como conductoras de un programa de preguntas y retos?.. Pues tendrás que descubrirlo.. mal summary, pero denle una oportunidad (todas las parejas)


Mey: ¡Konichiwua mina-san!, aquí reportándose Mey-chan, lista para dejar lindas historia para que ustedes las lean y...

**Dezz: hay por Kami-sama, ¿es que nunca te callas?**

Mey: pues fijate que no y tu no me obligas

**Dezz: quieres probar**

*empieza una pelea por quien hace callar a la otra*

_Angel:*suspira pesadamente* ustedes nunca aprenden, bueno ya que Mey-chan y Destiny-chan están peleando y no creo que paren en un buen rato, yo me haré cargo.. Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z no nos pertenece, solo nos pertenece la trama y los futuros personajes._

Hola=narración

_Hola_=pensamientos

**Hola**=diálogos

******=acciones

_Sin más que decir_*agarra el altavoz de Mey* **_LUCES, CÁMARA Y... ¡ACCIÓN!_**

_**Verdades y Desafíos con...¡LAS PPGZ Y LOS RRB!**_

_**Capitulo 1: Las Presentadoras**_

.

.

.

.

.

En un estudio de grabación, se ve a una de las tres presentadoras esperando pacientemente a sus dos amigas y compañeras de trabajo en la entrada del set para empezar con el programa. Es un chica alta, cuerpo de infarto, larga cabellera castaña oscura con detalles rubios y negros recogido en una trenza, ojos color chocolate, lleva una blusa de tirantes lavanda, shorts violeta oscuro, deportivas blancas y lilas y una pequeña diadema en el pelo con forma de nota musical al igual que un inseparable collar color morado.

-_Me pregunto, ¿cuánto van a tardar?_- pensó aquella chica misteriosa

De pronto, aparecen dos siluetas corriendo como si de un maratón se tratase. Eran las otras dos presentadoras que faltaban

-**¿Dónde estaban?**- pregunto curiosa aquella chica a sus dos amigas y compañeras de trabajo

-**L-lo s-siento mucho M-mey-chan**- dijo una linda albina de largo cabello laceo con ondas en las puntas recogido en un cola de caballo con un elegante moño rosa pastel, media 1.66, cuerpo bien formado, ojos color rojo sangre claro casi rosas, vestido de tirantes blanco en degradación al rosa, ballerinas blancas y collar de corazón dorado con la inicial "A" en el centro , con la corona y alas de un ángel.

-**¿Qué les paso Angel?**- pregunto la castaña correspondiendo al nombre de Mey

-**Bu-bueno e-es que.. que..**- trataba de explicar la albina correspondiendo al nombre de Angel mientras recuperara el aliento perdido en la carrera que hizo para llegar al estudio

-**Luego te lo explicamos, ¿cuánto falta para que el programa comience?**- respondió en su lugar una joven de lacea cabellera negra hasta por debajo de los hombros, ojos color rojo sangre oscuros, media 1.70, cuerpo de modelo, blusa de tirante color vino, chaqueta de cuero color negra, shorts azul eléctrico hasta medio muslo, botas hasta por debajo de la rodilla negra y un collar de corazón plateado con la inicial "D" en el centro, con los cuernos y cola de un diablo.

-**Esta bien Dezz, pero cuando el programa termine me lo explican..**- dijo Mey-**y hablando de el, solo faltan*se fija en su reloj de mano* 15 segundos**- respondió a la pregunta anterior con normalidad, como si hablara del clima

_**3**_

_**2**_

_**1**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

-**¡¿15 SEGUNDOS?!**- gritaron a todo pulmón las presentadoras mientra corrían como si su vida dependiera de ello hasta el set

Luego de una intensa carrera, solo les tomo 4 segundos aparecer en un set de entrevistas. Respirando agitadamente por la corridita que tuvieron que hacer, se arreglaron en un segundo y sonrieron como si nada hubiera pasado. A los del staff se le corrió un gota tipo anime.

-**Bien, en 5**- dijo el director mientras contaba y hacia que los del staff se preparan

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

-**¿Listas?**- pregunto Mey

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**4, 3**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

-**Siempre listas**- contestaron con entusiasmo

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**2,1... ¡ACCIÓN!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

-**¡HOLA MUNDO!** -gritaron las presentadoras con alegría- **bienvenidos sean a nuestro programa llamado, ****_"_**_**Verdades y Desafíos con...¡LAS PPGZ Y LOS RRB!"**_

-**Yo soy Mey**- dijo la castaña con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-**Me llamó Angel, mucho gusto**- dijo la albina con una tímida(y adorable) sonrisa

-**¿Qué onda? Me llamó Destiny, pero me pueden decir Dezz**- dijo la pelinegra con una sonrisa burlona

-**Bueno, nuestro programa consiste en que ustedes público, nos envíen un review con las preguntas o retos que quieran**- explico Mey

-**Y no se preocupen, yo me encargare personalmente de que digan la verdad y que cumplan los retos al pie de la letra**- dijo Dezz con una sonrisa sádica

-**Avece Destiny-chan me da miedo**-susurro Angel

-**Bueno, si quieren pueden enviarnos modos para poder traer a las PPG y RRB al estudio, porque sinceramente no quiero que nadie muera**- dijo Mey mirando a Dezz que silbaba inocentemente-**Bueno, hasta aquí llegamos, la próxima estarán con nosotros las PPG y RRB para poder preguntarles sus preguntas y que completen sus retos.. Aquí Mey**

-**También Angel y Dezz**- saludan las dos anfitrionas abrazadas haciendo el signo de la paz con su mano libre

-**Y esto a sido, ****_"Verdades y Desafíos con...¡LAS PPGZ Y LOS RRB!" _**- gritan con entusiasmo y una gran sonrisa mientras que se despiden con la mano

.

.

.

.

.

_Angel: y esta aquí el capi.. ¡¿QUÉ LE PASO A DESTINY-CHAN?!_

Mey: digamos que.. tuve que usar "eso"

*se ve a Mey sonriendo victoriosamente mientras abajo de ella se encuentra una Dezz K.O.*

_Angel:*le recorre un escalofrió al pensar en "eso"* Bu-bueno Mey-chan, ¿tu no tenias prueba mañana?_

Mey: ¿eh?*se queda de piedra* ¡MIERDA, ES VERDAD!.. ¡JODER, HE PERDIDO VALIOSO TIEMPO GRACIAS A ESTE DIABLILLO DE PACOTILLA!

**Dezz: o-oi.. puedo estar medio muerta.. pero aun te oigo ¿vale?**

Mey:¡MEJOR CIERRA EL PICO!.. hay no, hay no, ¿de que materia era?¿que temas entraban?¿era oral?¿escrita?... ¡AHHH, KAMI-SAMA, TASKETE!

_Angel:*con una gotita anime* bueno, esto a sido todo por hoy, esperamos sus reviews pronto y también, deséenle suerte a Mey-chan y Destiny-chan(una para el colegio y otra para el hospital)_

**Se despide Mey-chan**

**¡Hasta la vista!**

.

.

.

.

.

**¡CORTE!**


End file.
